Light Of The World
by ThebTakWrites
Summary: "Queen Elsa tried not to hate Prince Eirik - she really did. Princess Carmen tried not to hate the rulers of Arendelle - she really did. Two young women tried not to fall in love - well, debatable." (Elsa/OC)
1. Chapter 1

"_For now I need your hidden love, I'm as cold as a new razor blade." _

Elsa groaned again under her breath, slouching lower in the ornate chair across from the Italian suitor. His smile was odd, Elsa decided, as she politely excused herself and left the hall, trying not to slam the heavy wooden doors behind her. Anna, who had been waiting outside in the corridor like a puppy, grinned.

"So..?" she beamed, her turquoise eyes wide. "What about this one?"

"No." Elsa said bluntly, scowling a little. "Sorry, Anna, but I'm just not interested." Anna sighed.

"Please, Elsa. Just for me, and for Kristoff. You know the –"

"Rules. Yes, I do, and I'm sorry. Just someone else. _Anyone_ else." Anna sighed, her eyebrows drawn in towards her ocean blue eyes, but she nodded once.

"There's someone coming tomorrow. A Prince… Eirik? Maybe?" she smiled a little, resting a hand on her sister's shoulder and planting a small kiss on her on the cheek. Anna, as she had always done, practically ran back to Kristoff. Elsa slid down the wall, groaning. A trail of white frost followed her, marking her path like a burn. She was the queen, for Odin's sake. Couldn't she, of all people, change the rules about marrying before her sister?

The queen of Arandelle was sick and tired of being bowed to. Yet she smiled, sugar sweet, as Prince Eirik bowed low. He was nothing special, pretty if anything, with green eyes and a charming smile. They dined with Anna and Kristoff, and the four of them struck up conversation amiably. Eirik had no powers of his own, thank goodness, and Elsa spun her champagne glass by the stem gently, watching the liquid inside freeze. By the end of the evening, Anna was motioning towards him happily. She pointed to her fourth finger, where her own engagement ring sat, and mimed putting a crown on. Elsa gave Eirik her softest smile, set down her champagne flute, stood, and curtseyed.

"Sir, would you do me the honour of becoming both my husband and the Prince of Arendelle?" she asked, watching Eirik from underneath her long eyelashes. The briefest of smiles, triumphant and cold, flickered across Eirik's face before he matched her dip with a bow. Elsa extended a slightly shaking hand for Eirik to kiss, and he did so graciously.

"My Queen, it would be my privilege." Eirik stood, nodding once, businesslike and formal, to his fiancée. "The Southern Isles shall be informed immediately of both your offer and our engagement, your majesty." Elsa felt her eyes widen, and she gripped the corner of the table at which they had been dining for support, ignoring the patch of frost that spread from her fingertips.

"The… Southern Isles?" she whispered, glancing up at Eirik. "You're Hans' brother?" Eirik's scowl bothered her.

"Your Majesty, I can vouch for my brothers and myself when I say that _Hans_ was unacceptable to both your kingdom and your sister. I am truly sorry… my dear."

Elsa was always able to detect a liar, and she shivered.

**(A/N): Hola cuties! Beth here with Chapter One of Light of the World. PLOT TWIST EH?! Sorry it's so short, both Kat's chapter and the rest of mine are/will be longer when it gets to the juicy stuff. Go follow the fic's tumblr blog, kindlesplashh, and then both of ours (womenandintellectuals)(insanity—on—a—stick) and sit tight for the rest :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Light of the World**

Chapter Two

_~ Light of the world, you stepped out into darkness ~_

_You are cordially invited to attend the marriage ceremony of_

_Queen Elsa of Arandelle_

_To_

_Prince Eirik of The Southern Isles_

_On the 18__th__ July in the Kingdom of Arandelle_

Carmen, Second Princess of the Eastern Isles, stared down at the heavy parchment in her hands. For years, her parents and older sisters had been trying to wed her to one of the Prince's from the Southern Isles, but she had kept refusing them. And now, the last eligible Southern Isler was to be married, to the Queen of Arandelle, no less! She was happy to think that her family would no lolnger entertain the idea of her being forced into a marriage with anyone, but knew that, in her heart, there were still others she could be encouraged to wed, such as those of the Northern Isles, but never of the Western Isles.

"Your highness." A simple knock accompanied the voice, and Carmen looked up from the paper, flicking her hair out of her eyes and frowning at the distraction. She placed the paper on her desk, and stood, smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

"Enter," she commanded, every inch the royal she was. The door creaked open to reveal her hand maid, Rae, who curtsied upon entering. "What is it, Rae?"

"If you please, your majesty, your brothers and sister request your presence in the library." Carmen's frown deepened, and she nodded at her servant, who withdrew hastily. Despite the young Princess never having a harsh word for her, she was still a little wary of what could happen should she disappoint her mistress. There were still scorch marks in the entrance hall from the last incident.

Walking towards her floor length mirror, Carmen picked up her tiara, knowing that her family would be disappointed to not see her wearing it. The metal warmed in her hands, and she quickly put it on her head, fitting on snuggly over the red strip of fabric she wore to stop the gold from touching her head. She examined herself in the mirror, twisting around to ensure that her dress was on straight, before picking up her red leather gloves. She would have to be careful with her siblings meeting in the library.

With a wave of her hand, warm air wafted through the room and nudged the door open enough for Carmen to pass. As she walked through a bucket of water stationed outside her door evaporated, and she bit her lip, trying to focus more. She couldn't afford to lose control, especially in a room full of priceless, and yet very flammable, books.

She knocked quickly on the door once, removing her hand quickly as she saw scorch marks appear. From inside the door there was a sudden flurry of activity, before the doors were pulled open. Carmen could see her eldest brother, Keri, pulling a leather sheet over something that looked like a book. Her sister, Yasmin, sat in front of the empty, yet still smoking, fireplace, and Jeri, the youngest brother, only a year older than her, was holding the door. All three wore expressions of innocence. All three had the atmosphere of guilt.

Carmen crossed her arms in front of her chest, burying any way her powers could possibly escape from her hands at the sight of the three.

"What?" she asked, crossly. Her siblings exchanged looks.

"Carm, darling" started Yasmin. "No doubt you will have by now received your invitation to the wedding of the Queen of Arandelle and Prince Eirik."

"Yes, I have sister. What of it? Surely we are not attending, we have no associations with the Kingdom of Arandelle, trading or otherwise."

"However, we do have trading connections with the Southern Isles," joined in Jeri, shutting the doors quietly, and guiding Carmen towards a seat. "And we would quite like to make a link between Arandelle and the Eastern Isles. Their main export is ice, something which would bring much wealth to us in our war against the Western Isles, should we make the deal."

"Why are you concerning me with this?" asked Carmen, still defensive. "You've never seen fit to inform me of developments in trading before, what's changed?"

"Carmen, you need to be married," said Keri, staring down at his sister, dark eyebrows growing closer together as he glared. "You have been a burden on this kingdom for too long. You have nothing to contribute to the running or the organising or to anything. Your only asset now is to secure a connection, and maybe then you can be a burden somewhere else." Keri held up his hand to stop Carmen's indignant protests as she stood, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Tomorrow, you will set off with Jeri to Arandelle. You will find a suitable partner, and you will not return here. Pack your belongings."

Carmen stared around the room at the siblings she had always thought she could trust. Two faces stared coldly back at her, whilst the third looked apologetic. She swept out the room with a burst of warm air, and her siblings were left with a fire that burst into life as she left.

Back in her room, Carmen paced back and forth through her bedroom which was now filled with steam. Her desk with the infernal letter was burning as she sent hateful thoughts towards Elsa and Eirik for daring to marry. She was sure their love was all encompassing, and great, and the stuff of legends, but Carmen felt sick when she thought of it.

Dragging out a little used trunk from under her bed, Carmen surveyed the room around her, the steam fading from her room as her head slowly cleared to make room for the task at hand. She slowly began to pack up her few belongings, voicing her feelings at having to be removed from her home.

"_Tomorrow I'll be far from here  
Far beyond the kingdoms care  
Somewhere out to sea  
Although my heart will never ever leave  
There must be a way to say  
The pain I feel inside  
When I think of all the things  
I shall have to hide_

_A heart filled with hate  
Fuelled by man with mean desire  
A heart filled with all the things  
They called me through the years  
No hope of my own  
And a life of suppression  
When will I be free  
To love again?_

_Next year I'll be gone  
Beyond anyone's reach  
Somewhere, god knows where  
Although my form will stay  
I can find a way to dull  
The pain I feel inside  
I'll do my duty to the East  
And then my soul can hide_

_A hear filled with hate  
Fuelled by man with mean desire  
A heart filled with all the things  
They called me through all the years  
No hope of my own  
And a future of suppression  
Will I ever be free  
To love again?_

_I can remember a time  
Far before I knew of hate  
A time when I was loved  
Love was all I knew  
And now all I know  
Is how the hate has grown  
I will free myself  
To love again!_

_My heart is fuelled with hate  
It's fuelled by the mean desire  
My heart's full of all the things  
I've been called  
And no hope of my own  
And no future that's worth living  
If I free my heart_  
_I can love again!"_

**A/N: Hey, so JinxSaw here (or Kat, if you know me). The bits in italics in this chapter is a song I wrote for this fic. I will be recording it at some stage, hopefully soon, so if you'd like to head over to this fics tumblr, url kindlesplashh then I will have a soundclip up asap. Thanks for reading, now please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Where in the world have you been hiding?"_

By the end of the evening, Elsa's stomach hurt.

She had invited the friends she had had as children to spend her evening with. Elsa, Anna, Maria and Heidi - the bride and her bridesmaids - were lying on the floor of Elsa's bedroom, faces red with laughter. The four of them had a flute of what used to be champagne being passed between, the alcohol content so high Elsa figured it should be illegal. Heidi giggled and sat up.  
"Ellie, let's play questions for the queeeeen.' she teased, referencing to the game they had played all those years ago. Elsa attempted to roll her eyes but giggled instead, the hot alcohol coursing through her veins and melting the ice that flowed there. The three other girls sat up, crossing their legs like children.  
"I'll start." Heidi slurred her words a little, her usual regal charm fading. "Do you love Eirik?" she raised an eyebrow as Elsa threw back her head and laughed, giggles and guffaws becoming one.  
"No!" Elsa wiped a tear from her cheek, a laugh still bubbling in her chest. She hiccupped once. "It's for, like, trade or something. I don't -" she laughed as Maria slid down Anna's arm, fast asleep. Elsa's sister fell asleep soon after, her and Maria snoring in harmony. Heidi giggled.  
"Sooo..." she twirled a strand of honey blonde hair around her forefinger."Who's the prettiest princess in the wooorld?" Heidi leant closer into Elsa, blowing kisses. Elsa laughed.  
"Um... well, Anna is very pretty, and uh, Princes Tasmin? Yasmin? Of the Eastern Isles." Elsa frowned. Heidi was pouting at her, her blue eyes wide and her fingers fluttering over the circlet set, slightly lopsided, in her hair. The queen breathed a laugh and rested a hand on Heidi's cheek.  
"You're not a princess, Heids. But if you were I think you would be the prettiest." Elsa gave her friend a small smile, and Heidi pressed her lips to the queen's cheek before sliding down, already asleep, to Elsa's shoulder. Elsa didn't remember falling into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

-

She did, however, remember the thumping headache that greeted her when she woke.

Her groan roused her sister and Maria, who both hissed at the sunlight peeking through the curtains. Elsa pressed a hand to her forehead, sighing a little in relief as the frost that spread from her fingertips numbing the pain slightly. Thoughts rushed into her mind as the pain diminished.  
"Everyone's arriving today!" she shrieked, sitting up quickly and watching Heidi's blonde head hit the floor with a slight /thump/. The pain splashed over her in waves, and she sighed.  
"I need a coffee." she pouted, smiling at Maria's reply of simply a grunt.

Almost two hours later, the four girls were sparklingly clean, perfectly dressed and masking the pain with bright smiles. The four of them were waiting at the dock in lilac centred dresses, Maria and Heidi blinking sleep out of their eyes and Anna hastily throwing up into the water of the harbour before the guests arrived. Elsa had a half finished warm chalice of coffee clutched between her fingers. Anna ran back over, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.  
"Oh, that's nasty." Maria gagged, and Anna poked her tongue out.  
"They're arriving." she told Elsa, grabbing the cup from her sister's hand and pouting the rest of the liquid down her throat. The boat, adorned with the Southern Isles crest, shuddered to a stop.

The four girls pulled themselves into rank - Maria, as technically no more than a village girl came first, followed by Heidi, lieutenant one of Arendelle's hunters, then Princess Anna and Elsa, Her Royal Highness Queen of Arendelle. She hated that title.

Eirik stepped off the boat, and Elsa was not surprised to feel no emotion other than '/Sweet Odin, my head hurts./' Eirik bowed to Maria, who curtseyed back, then kisses Heidi and Anna's hands formally before arriving in front of Elsa.  
"Your Majesty." he whispered, leaning down to press his lips to Elsa's cold cheek. When he stepped back, she took both sides of her skirt and curtseyed low.  
"My lord." Elsa regarded, smiling at him a little. He smiled back, and Elsa heard another 'Your Majesty' and felt another pair of lips brush her cheek. As she curtseyed to Eirik's brother, she glanced at Anna, who was already miming chopping her own head off. 'This is going to be a long day.' Elsa thought to herself as the boat from the kingdom of Behadch slid into the harbour.

-

Three and a half hours of curtseying and kissing later, Anna slumped against her older sister.  
"There can't _possibly_ be anymore." she whined. "My feet hurt." Despite the midday July sun, none of the girls were warm thanks to Elsa's powers, and the queen sighed.  
"One more, the Eastern Isles. Princess Carmen and Prince Jeri."  
"Yasmin's siblings?" Heidi asked, raising her eyebrows at Elsa. The lighter haired woman narrowed her eyes and glared ever so slightly.

The boat finally pulled up, the dragon crest looming over the stone of the dock. Three people got out, two men and a girl. One of the men was clearly Prince Jeri, the other a servant and the woman Princess Carmen. She was _very _pretty, possibly more so than her sister, with long red brown hair and big brown eyes. The two men greeted Elsa but her eyes were trained on the princess as she kissed Heidi's hand. When Carmen got to Elsa, she whispered "Your Majesty," in a voice smooth and warm as honey. The princess, only a year or so younger than the queen, curtseyed before realising her mistake. Elsa smiled and offered her cheek, a slight fluttering sensation blossoming in her chest. Princess Carmen leaned in to kiss the queen's cheek, and as their skin touched, a white heat raced through Elsa and she nearly threw back her head at the sensation. It was like a lightning strike and a snow storm colliding, creating burnt ice and frozen flames on her skin, and Elsa wanted to stay with Carmen's lips pressed to her skin forever.

**(A/N): Ooh, this is so exciting! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_~We don't care for romance.~_

The boat lurched from side to side as Carmen sat at the bottom in the middle. She knew from her tutor that this part of the boat was the part that moved the least, and she had no wish to be ill at any point on the voyage. They had been travelling for a week, and with only hours to go until landing, she didn't want to ruin her record. She turned the page of her book, trying to ignore the creaking of the beams and movement around her. She focused on the small flame she had created on the tip of one of her fingers, which she kept as far away from the paper as possible. Whilst calm, Carmen's powers were manageable; it was only when hatred filled her heart that they flared up uncontrollably.

"Your majesty?" called a voice down into the hold nervously. Carmen put the book down quickly and extinguished the flame on her hand to minimise any damage. "Princess Carmen, we will be arriving shortly. Your brother wishes you to change into the dress your sister has picked out for the arrival." There was the sound of footsteps retreating hurriedly, and then the silence again.

No, not silence, there was still that infernal creaking. You would have thought, reflected Carmen as she returned to her rooms on the vessel, that with some of the greatest craftsmen of the world living in their kingdom that the boats would be silent.

The dress Yasmin had picked out was simple and yet elegant. She had selected it to make an impression on people once they had seen it, and yet not to look too overstated before the wedding. It was green, and of the current fashion in the Western Isles, cut in an A-Line shape and with a sweetheart neckline. The collar was made up of pearls, a common import, although no one at the event should know that. They were certainly rare enough in Arendelle for her siblings liking.

Carmen didn't care for the dress. She didn't much care for any dresses, preferring instead to wear her riding breeches with some boots. Still, she obediently slipped the dress on over her tight corset, before Rae helped her fasten the bodice. She sat as her hair was done for her and then slipped on a pair of what were, in her opinion, the least practical shoes that her kingdom could have produced. She remained impassive, uncaring of what was happening, until Rae finished and went to leave.

"You are coming too, aren't you?" she asked, grabbing hold of her elbow. Rae looked down before speaking.

"We're following on after all the guests and the Queen have left the welcome platform. We're not allowed to see her." Carmen let go of her silently, and Rae scuttled away quickly, rubbing her arm which stung slightly from heat.

"Dear sister!" Jeri called through the door. "It's time to leave!" Carmen took a last look around the room which had been hers for a week, before sweeping through the door and up the stairs to the deck, being enveloped in warm sunlight - and the beautiful sight of land! Oh, how Carmen had missed the land.

She made her way down the line of the beautiful attendants of the Queen, not knowing who the first two were, but assuming that the auburn haired one must be Princess Anna. And then, she reached the Queen.

"Your majesty," she whispered, as she curtseyed.

It might have been the fact that her first step on the solid surface was wobbly that accounted for the reason why she curtseyed. Or it might have been the sun dazzling her for a minute. Or it may have been the hatred she harboured for the orchestrator of this whole farce, reminding her she desperately did not want to kiss her cheek. Or even, possibly, maybe, the fact that Queen Elsa was just so beautiful...

Carmen's eyes widened as she realised her mistake, before Elsa offered her her cheek and a way out of any kind of embarrassment. She knew Jeri would be disappointed in her when they reached their rooms, and her heart flared with anger once again, as her lips met the soft skin of Elsa's cheek...

A rush of energy, like nothing she had ever felt before, rushed into her lips, leaving them tingling and feeling numb. She drew back from Elsa as fast as she dared, and the Queen smiled at her, giving no hint that she had felt anything. Carmen put it down to tiredness, and perhaps an overactive imagination. She followed on after Jeri and his attendant, Emiel, toward the castle.

It was, if not counting the face of the young Queen herself, the most beautiful thing that Carmen had ever seen. Turrets spiralled up into the sky, and it seemed to shine with some sort of magical light. Areas of it appeared to be made entirely of glass, or mirrors. Next to her, Emiel gave a chuckle.

"Those traders weren't wrong, were they Jeri?" he asked, pulling his cloak tighter. "All ice."

"What's all ice?" asked Carmen, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing, Carmen," stepped in Jeri quickly, sending a look to Emiel which clearly said 'shut up!' "I suggest we all get inside quickly, it's freezing out here."

The two men headed up the staircase quickly, talking together animatedly and yet quietly. Carmen rolled her eyes, and followed them up to her room where Rae had unpacked all of her things and placed out her dress for the dinner that evening. Carmen scowled at it, instead heading out onto a balcony from her room overlooking a courtyard with a small stream. She bolted the door behind her, before stripping down and moving the clothes out of harms way.

Certain no one was looking, she opened her arms wide and opened herself up to the hate she had kept at bay all week.

Carmen lit up in flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa flopped onto her bed, sighing a little. She felt like her feet would never hold her weight again, and every muscle everywhere else hurt. She had stood in the cobbled port for almost four hours with her friends, her head never once relenting from the pain of her hangover. And then there was that Princess. Carmen was undoubtedly beautiful, and what Elsa had felt when they had touched felt better than chocolate tasted. The young queen debated internally whether there was time to sleep before the ball, but she didn't even finish the thought before fatigue clouded her eyes.

~~~~~

When Elsa awoke, she still ached. A groan echoed around the room and the queen pulled a hand down her face. She glanced at the grandfather clock sat in the corner and blanched. Quarter past six. The dinner began at eight, and Elsa needed to get ready and greet her guests. She shouldn't have slept, she frowned at herself as she pulled a comb through her hair forcefully, and Anna should not have allowed her to sleep that long. The dress she and her sister had picked hung on the door, knee length for the dancing but gorgeous. It was a turquoise blue, strapless, and matched Elsa's eyes perfectly. She pulled her corset tight, wincing a little. After all these years she had learned to tie the wretched thing herself, and she slipped the dress on with moments to spare. Grabbing a beautiful snowflake shaped slide from her dresser, Elsa pinned back the front section of her blonde hair and checked herself in the mirror. The dress was comfortable despite the lack of breathing space, and the young queen nodded once. There came a knock - _Tap, tap, ta-tap tap_ - on her door, and Elsa smiled.  
"Come in, Anna." she called quietly. The door swung open, revealing Anna perched on Kristoff's arm in a pretty yellow number. Both of them gasped a little.  
"Elsa, you look gorgeous!" Anna squealed, kissing her sister on both cheeks. "Eirik is waiting for you in the hall. I'll see you soon!" Kristoff smiled at Elsa and the couple left. The young queen sighed, smearing a dash of red onto her lips and shutting the door behind her. Eirik, as Anna had promised, was waiting for her and he bowed before kissing her hand.  
"My queen, you look wonderful." he whispered and she laced her arm through his gracefully. A smile flashed across her face.  
"Thank you, my lord." they walked in synchronization to the large oak doors, behind which was the ballroom. The footmen pushed them open with a slight grunt, and Elsa and Eirik swanned through. The party of guests stood, dressed in blues and pinks and yellows.

Elsa caught Carmen's eye.

The young princess looked even prettier than she had when Elsa saw her first, wearing a deep red dress that looked as if someone had draped a silk curtain over Carmen's body in the most beautiful way possible. Her long burgundy hair rested in two knots at the base of her skull, and despite the princess' face being the work of the gods, the dress was so low cut Elsa had a hard time keeping her eyes up. Her tongue went dry.

_Do you realise that my eyes__  
__Are trained on you, and you alone?__  
__Do you understand the beauty you posses,__  
__In those eyes like burning leaves, darling,__  
__Claim me, Carmen, take me as your own_.

Elsa and Eirik reached the square dance floor, the orchestra starting to play a sweet, slow melody. Elsa's husband-to-be took control, shifting Elsa's stiff feet with his gently. When the queen spun, her gloved fingers held between Eirik's softly, the bright colours of the guests blurred in front of her eyes. The music ended and the guests clapped politely as Eirik bowed. Elsa curtseyed, and the guests stepped onto the floor as well, dancing and laughing with each other. The young queen spotted the Princess from the Eastern Isles, leant against a pillar in the corner.  
"My lord, if you would excuse me." Elsa muttered, stepping away from Eirik and walking to the corner. She grabbed two flutes of champagne off a tray on her way.  
"Drink?" she offered Carmen a little nervously, smiling. Carmen had let her hair loose defiantly and it hung it hung down her back her in a curtain, long and wavy. Carmen nodded, and Elsa passed it to her, purposefully brushing her fingers against Carmen's. Nothing happened. The soft fabric of the gloves they were both wearing met, but that was it. No tingling, no buzzing, no euphoria. Both girls blinked.  
"The gloves." Carmen whispered, her voice trickling through Elsa like syrup. "Try without the gloves."  
"You felt it too?" Elsa asked quietly, her heart thumping, trying to mask their conversation with a sip of champagne.  
"Earlier? Yes, I did." Carmen muttered back, sliding one dark red glove off. Elsa removed one of her own, and they both inhaled, then laughed. The princess hesitantly held up her palm, and the queen matched it with her own.

It happened.

Both girls bit their lips, a shudder passing through Elsa's body as the complete contrast of hot and cold washed over them. Carmen's eyes slid closed. A moan vibrated through Elsa's chest, and then their hands, still pressed together, and Carmen gasped a little.

_This is new, like really really new,__  
__I've never felt this good with anyone -__  
__And this is just our hands__  
__Carmen, come away with me and we will touch,__  
__Take me to oblivion.___

_Princess, you're the day to my night,__  
__The death to my life,__  
__The peace to my war,__  
__The fire to my ice._

"Dance?" Carmen asked, smiling a little, sliding the red glove back on. Elsa blinked.  
"W - with you? Me?" the young queen stuttered, and Carmen laughed, - a heavenly sound in Elsa's ears - nodding. The two young women danced together, a fast, lively song and then a slow piece and then another slow one and a fast one and a somewhere in the middle one and

Elsa danced with Carmen until she couldn't dance anymore.

~~~~~

_Tap tap ta-tap tap._

Anna rapped on the door, calling her sister's name twice. Elsa was almost always up before she was, taking a walk or a shower or eating breakfast.  
"Elsa!" Anna shouted again, huffing and pushing the door open. Elsa was, as her sister had expected, asleep in bed. Elsa was also, which Anna did not expect, wrapped around a caramel skinned girl. Both of them were stark naked and fast asleep, Elsa's back tucked into who Anna realised to be Princess Carmen's front. Elsa's lips were kiss bruised and there was a red mark which looked like a bite on her collarbone.  
"Well." Anna muttered. "This changes things."


End file.
